1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the forming and printing of paper products, particularly paper products such as self-mailers having a return order envelope, made from a moving web of paper which is printed on a continuous forms press and folded and glue sealed in one pass through a folder.
In known systems for forming and printing sheet-like paper products such as self-mailers, printing is applied to both sides of the stock or web as it is advanced. Thereafter the stock or web is perforated and scored, followed by the application of glue. Printed personalization is then applied, i.e., printing of the name and address of the party to whom the self-mailer is to be sent.